Vampire Academy Chat
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: read it plz! i hope u like it!
1. Damon or Stefan?

**Okay, I don't own Vampire Academy, and I'm sure everyone already knew that because… you just do. **

**Rose – I_Had_a_taco_4 _lunch**

**Lissa – Bow_b4_me**

**Mia – I3Eddie**

**Eddie –Mia4ever**

**Adrian – U_Dream_of_me**

**Christian – Bow_b4_My_GF**

**I_Had_a_taco_4 _lunch has signed in**

**U_Dream_of_me has signed in**

**Bow_b4_me has signed in**

**Bow_b4_me: Wats up?**

**I_Had_a_taco_4 _lunch: hey lissa**

**I_Had_a_taco_4 _lunch: WHY ISNT ANYONE ANSWERING ME?**

**Bow_b4_me: srry. Force of habit just to tune out when you talk.**

**U_Dream_of_me: I was watching the vampire diaries! Ur rite rose! Damon is sooooo much better than stefan.**

**I_Had_a_taco_4 _lunch: THX U! told u liss**

**Bow_b4_me: NOOOO! TEAM STEFAN 4EVER!**

**Bow_b4_My_GF has signed in**

**Bow_b4_My_GF: hello everybody! **

**Bow_b4_me: CHRISTIAN! THEY THINK DAMON IS BETTER THAN STEFAN! **

**Bow_b4_My_GF: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIES! TEAMMMMMMM STEFANNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I3Eddie has signed in**

**Mia4ever has signed in**

**Everyone: TEAM DAMON OR TEAM STEFAN?**

**Mia4ever: deffentaly team damon.**

**I3Eddie: WHAT? YOU DON'T LOVE STEFAN?**

**Mia4ever: I did but… damon is just… so awesome! Hes everything I have ever wanted. 3**

**I3Eddie: I thought I was everything you ever wanted….. **

**I3Eddie has signed off and is now sobbing miserably in a corner **

**Mia4ever: I love mia but I will always love damon more. 3**

**I_Had_a_Taco_4_lunch: Adrian is watching it in his room. He bought the whole first season! Wanna go watch?**

**U_Dream_of_me: umm rose… shouldnt u ask me first?**

**I_Had_a_Taco_4_lunch: *bats eyelashes sweetly* Adrian? Can we come watch? Ill give u a cookie….**

**U_Dream_of_me: did you make the cookie?**

**I_Had_a_Taco_4_lunch: no. I bought it.**

**U_Dream_of_me: then yes you can come over.**

**U_Dream_of_me has signed off**

**I_Had_a_Taco_4_lunch: TO ADRIANS ROOM!**

**Everyone signs off**

**I told u I was unsure of how good I would do at this but if you like it please let me know and I will do another chapter**


	2. YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! But I still wrote this! Hopefully you all will like this! Yay!**

Rose – Damons_gurl

Lissa – Stefan_luver

Mia – I_luv_S_S

Adrain – Team_D

Christian – Stefan_Team_Rules

Eddie – Luver_of_Damons

? – Ibiteu

?—Team_Adrian

Damons_gurl , Team_D and Luver_of_Damons have logged in

Damons_gurl: HEYY!

Luver_of_Damons: Ok, so we, as the team of the damons need to ban together and destroy all the team Stefan fans.

Team_D: isn't mia a team Stefan person?

Damons_gurl: SHE MUST PAY FOR HER CRIME!

Damons_gurl: OH OH OH OH! What we have to do is, we kidnap her and feed her to evil penguins of madagascar.

Ibiteu has logged in

Ibiteyou: your butt is comfier than ur back!

Everyone:….

Team_D: who r u?

Ibiteu: ummmmmmm. Oh! u want me to say something. Im sittin here like what? *laugh* I like that. Im gonna shut up now

Damons_gurl: r u ok?

Ibiteu: oh god. No no no no no no no. I gotta go 2 *laughs* did you fart? YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!

Stefan_luver has logged on

Ibiteu: maken chicken noodle soup in a can! Oh I need more water! Oh wait good thing I didn't add any. What happened to your little thingy? your little thingy came off! You're a butthead. WHAT? CRAP!

Stefan_luver: who r u?

Ibiteu: I bite u. im gonna go stir the soup. WOAH! THE VIRUS DATIBASE HAS BEEN UPDATED! Oh don't you even tell me! oh crap!

Everyone:…..

Team_Adrian has logged on

Team_Adrian: HI ADRIAN!

Team_D: hello? Who r u?

Ibiteu: all u have 2 do is warm it up and ur done! Ur so mean to me!

Team_Adrian: Hello buddy!

Ibiteu: god mish mish why r u up there ur gonna kill urself u know. Wheres the stick? Where is the soup darn it? Tell me where the stick is!

Everyone except Team_Adrian has signed out out of fear of ibiteu.

Team_Adrian: you scared away my future husband u no.

Ibiteu: yeah well…. XD

Team_Adrian: wanna go stalk the mailbox?

Ibiteu has logged out to go help Team_Adrian stalk a mailbox

Team_Adrian Has logged out to find a mailbox to stalk. You have to find the right one or else they will bite you.

**I couldn't do this chapter without the help of my friend. Who is known as theeviljess who played ibiteyou. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. final chat

**I Don't own Vampire academy and this is probably the last chat I'm posting. Bye, hope you liked them. And yes, Je-Je I mean that. Im sure we will find other things to do besides type your weirdness…. **

Lissa – Stefan_luver

Mia – I_luv_S_S

Christian – Stefan_Team_Rules

Theeviljess – ibiteu

Yourdemonicassassin – Team_Adrian

Stefan_Luver, I_luv_S_S, and Stefan_Team_Rules have logged in.

I_Luv_S_S: hahaha it looks lyke a face. S_S hehehehehe

Stefan_Team_Rules: I was watching the season of VD and… I kinda like damon…

Stefan_luver: IF U LUV DAMON I WILL MURDER YOU! YOU MADE THIS BED NOW YOU LIE IN IT!

Stefan_Team_Rulels:… O.O…

ibiteu has logged in

I_Luv_S_S: Who the fuck is ibiteu?

Ibiteu: THE ONLY THING SAID WAS MY ROSES R RED!

Everyone: …

Stefan_luver: ummmm

Ibiteu: IM EMOTIONAL! DUMDEDADADA CHICKEN NOOLESOUP! I LICK YOU!

I_Luv_S_S: ummm… yea… I gotta go 2 a place with a thing… and yea…

Ibiteu: don't leave me. I no where u live. I will find you. And lay on you.

I_Luv_S_S: you will lay on me? kinda weird…

Ibiteu: Farty noise. Heheheheh

Stefan_Team_Rules: how do you no where Mia lives?

I_luv_S_S: GREAT NOW SHE NOS MY NAME! HAPPY? AND THAT IS CHRISTIAN OZERA! HE IS TALL WITH PALE SKIN AND BLUE EYES AND BLACK HAIR! LAY ON HIM FIRST!

Ibiteu: lay on him first, hahah, that sounds so wrong. my belly made a growly noise. And I didn't want you to put that I was just saying. And I got a wedgie. HAHAHAH monkey noise.

Everyone logs out to go hide in fear.

Ibiteu: I thought your hants were perry. Hahaha. Hmmm hmm hmmmmmmmhm mmmmm hnm ahhahahahahahahah. Hmm. PILLOW!

Team_Adrian logs in

Team_Adrian: you should be banned from these chats

Ibiteu: OH THANKS! LOVE YOU TOO!

Team_Adrian: just stating a fact. Everytime you come in here you scare everyone out. even the freaky team stefans. And OWWW MY BURN! YOUR LAYING ON IT!

Ibiteu: oh nothing. Hmmmmmmmmmmm hahahah. Whoo there is a stain on your celing! Looks like someone peed on there! Did someone stand on the roof and pee again? Like a hobo! A hobo did it didn't he?

Team_Adrian: … and I'm gone 2…

Team_Adrian logged out too.


End file.
